Back Down South
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Jensen is a real life cowboy. Jared/Jensen. Slash.


This is the brain child of listening to Kings of Leon and looking at pictures of Jared and Jensen in cowboy hats at 3 in the morning everyday for like the past 4 months! I love just finding these little gems hiding away in my notebook!

* * *

Jared pulled his Jeep in next to his boyfriend Jensen's truck in the driveway of their Vancouver home; he had just returned home after grabbing lunch with their good friend Misha. He unlocked the front door, not at all prepared for what was waiting for him on the opposite side.

"Holy shit," Jared spat out at the sight before him. In the doorway stood Jensen, sporting only a pair of tight black boxer-briefs with what looked to be one of the guns stolen from set in the waistband, a raging hard-on, and a cowboy hat.

"'Bout time you got back," Jensen husked out, voice thick with arousal and his native Texas drawl.

"Yeah well if I had known I was coming home to my own personal cowboy, I would've broken every law to get back here," Jared said as he stepped closer to his lover, reaching for the gun in Jensen's waistband.

"Uh-huh. You kept me waiting; now it's your turn." Jensen said as he lowered his right hand to the gun and tossed it across the room. His hand went back down south and into his underwear, moaning as he began to thrust his leaking member into his hand. He pressed his thumb rough against the tip of his cock, running his finger over the slit. The inside of his underwear became soaked with precome more and more with each stroke. Jensen made a total show of stroking himself for Jared whose jeans were seconds away from ripping at the seams.

"Fuck waiting," Jared growled, grabbing Jensen's hip with one hand and all but ripping his boxer-briefs off his body with the other. Jared pulled an uncharacteristically giggly Jensen back into their bedroom. He whipped Jensen around and crushed their lips together, nipping at his lower lip before moving lower to bite at his boyfriend's jaw and down his neck. Jared continued his attention to Jensen's neck while unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He pulled back long enough to sit down on the edge of the bed and pull his cock out through the slit in the front of his boxers not wanting to wait to get fully undressed. Without provocation, Jensen dropped to his knees and swallowed down Jared's stiff member. Jensen slid his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside of Jared's cock before moving back up and paying special attention to the head, swirling his tongue around slowly, teasing. Jensen sucked cock like it was his job, but Jared wanted more. He pulled Jensen off his cock which took more effort than he thought it would and stared at his swollen red lips and flushed face, his freckles becoming even more apparent.

"Ride me cowboy," Jared smirked at the excitement in Jensen's eyes. He immediately hopped up and straddled Jared's lap, knees on either side of his hips. "Come on cowboy," Jared encouraged Jensen as he lowered himself down.

"Oh Jay, fuck you're huge!" Jensen swore once he finally felt his boyfriend bottom out inside him. "Oh shit. Fuck me!" Jensen lifted up so only the tip was left inside him before slamming back down, hitting his prostate dead on.

The two began bucking against each other like hormone crazed teenagers. Jensen had his arms hanging over Jared's shoulders with his head thrown back, moaning like a cheap whore. Jared had his face buried in Jensen's neck just listening to the desperate sounds Jensen was making, trying to hold back his orgasm." That's it cowboy. Keep going baby. Oh yeah Jen, that's it." Jared reached around to pull Jensen's ass cheeks open further, sliding a finger around his swollen and stretched hole.

Jensen now had one hand resting on Jared's shirt covered chest and the other holding onto his cowboy hat. "Jared, oh my god; I'm gonna come. I fucking love riding you!" Jensen couldn't control the words spilling out of his mouth even if he wanted to. Jared increased his movements, stretching Jensen's hole open more and more, going deeper and deeper.

"Jen, come for me cowboy," Jared growled in Jensen's ear as he felt his boyfriend's walls clenching around him, holding him inside while he pumped rope after rope of come into Jensen.

Jared fell backwards onto the bed, Jensen following suit and falling half on top of Jared, half on the bed to avoid the pool of cum on Jared's shirt. "Damn Jay," was all Jensen could say, still completely blissed out.

"Yeah. That was…beyond hot babe. Where did you find that hat?" Jared asked.

"Your closet," Jensen smirked and rolled completely off Jared to curl up next to him.

"Got any more fun costumes?"

"We can take a trip later to get some more, however," Jensen said, sitting up and placing the hat on Jared's head before tearing open his boyfriend's shirt, "I have a few more ideas for this."

Jared laughed as he rolled them over so he was straddling Jensen, "You better saddle up, cowboy."


End file.
